It is known to package electronic computer chips, microprocessors, and the like (herein referred to generically as “parts”) in the compartments of a carrier tape and to wind the carrier tape on a reel for shipping. Typically, the parts are inspected immediately before being placed in the compartments of the carrier tape and are in some cases inspected after they are positioned within the compartments of the carrier tape.